


Quit Goofing Around

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Captain America: The First Avenger, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, based on fanart, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: “Bucky,” Steve says, tone twinged with an edge of authority and impatience from exhaustion. “Get up, Sargeant.”Bucky slowly licks his lips and then reaches for Steve’s belt. Steve watches and it feels like Bucky’s moving in slow motion as he starts to work it open. It still hasn’t fully clicked what Bucky means to be doing, Steve’s head feeling slow and thick like molasses.“Buck...quit goofing around,” Steve says and then Bucky’s managed to get Steve’s flies open. “Bucky, s...st…”Bucky bites his bottom lip, still staring straight ahead as he rubs his hand over Steve’s crotch, a small hum escaping him as he feels the bulge there. Steve’s own cheeks start to flame as realization finally slams into him at what Bucky’s trying to do.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Quit Goofing Around

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a beautiful piece of art by El Kane. 
> 
> https://elkane.tumblr.com/post/188566402135/i-have-no-excuses-for-this-el-kane

_ “You’re keeping the outfit, right?” _

It’s been weeks since Steve had been at the bar with the men he had rescued from Azzano and Bucky had made that simple comment. He probably didn’t mean anything by it, Bucky was always teasing and goofing around, but at the same time… there was something different in his eyes when he’d looked at Steve. 

Peggy had come in and interrupted them before Steve could press the issue, and after that Bucky had gone quiet and excused himself to get another round.

Steve’s new team, The Howling Commandos, has been busy hunting down Hydra bases and destroying every one they find. Steve feels like he finally has everything he’s ever wanted, leading great men into battle and protecting his country. 

If only Bucky wasn’t acting to weird still. 

They’re staying in a small town somewhere on the outskirts of Germany in an old hotel, the owner gracious for their hard work in eradicating Hydra from another nearby village. Most of the Commandos are bunking together in one of the rooms, leaving Steve and Bucky to room together and finally have some semblance of privacy for the first time in weeks.

They’re both dirty and bone-tired, and all Steve can think about is bathing and falling into bed. They trudge up to their room and get the door open in silence. 

When the door closes behind them, Steve opens his mouth to ask if Bucky wants to shower first, but the words die in his throat when Bucky falls to his knees in front of Steve. 

Steve’s first thought is that Bucky is hurt or just purely exhausted. He stares down at him, his hand not still holding his shield reaching out to him. Bucky, though, looks perfectly fine, if not for the faint blush on his cheeks.

“Bucky,” Steve says, tone twinged with an edge of authority and impatience from exhaustion. “Get up, Sargeant.”

Bucky slowly licks his lips and then reaches for Steve’s belt. Steve watches and it feels like Bucky’s moving in slow motion as he starts to work it open. It still hasn’t fully clicked what Bucky means to be doing, Steve’s head feeling slow and thick like molasses.

“Buck...quit goofing around,” Steve says and then Bucky’s managed to get Steve’s flies open. “Bucky, s...st…”

Bucky bites his bottom lip, still staring straight ahead as he rubs his hand over Steve’s crotch, a small hum escaping him as he feels the bulge there. Steve’s own cheeks start to flame as realization finally slams into him at what Bucky’s trying to do.

“Bucky. D-don’t…” Steve tries again, a last ditch effort before they both do something they can’t come back from.

Bucky looks up to finally make eye contact with Steve, a look of pure determination and want in his gaze. Bucky holds eye contact with Steve as he tucks his hand into Steve’s trunks and pulls out his cock, immediately leaning in and sucking him between his plush lips.

Steve’s eyes fall closed from the incredible sensation of Bucky’s hot and wet mouth around him and a soft sigh falls from his lips. _ “Oh God.” _

Even in Steve’s wildest fantasies, he could never have imagined this. Part of Steve wonders if Bucky’s done this before, or maybe he’s just picked up tips from the men down by the docks when they were younger. 

And sure, Steve doesn’t exactly have a wealth of experience (read: any) to compare this to, but he thinks that this is pretty damn amazing. 

Tears have started forming at the corners of Bucky’s eyes and he blinks harshly to try and make them go away. Steve finally sets his shield down in favor of using both his thumbs to delicately wipe away Bucky’s tears and to caress his cheeks. 

Bucky hums in appreciation and bobs his head down again, hollowing out his cheeks obscenely. Steve can’t help the moan that slips from his throat, his fingers sliding into Bucky’s matted hair and holding there. 

“Don’t stop,” Steve pleads, giving in completely and encouraging Bucky as he scratches against his scalp.

Bucky pulls off momentarily with a slick _ pop _ and starts licking up and down the length of Steve’s cock, getting him nice and wet. Steve blushes as he takes in the sight of it in Bucky’s hand as he holds it against his cheek, the comparison only accentuating the serum’s enhancement of _ every _ part of Steve’s body. 

Bucky gives the tip a few quick kitten licks, humming to himself as he laps up the pearly precome collecting there. Steve mutters curses under his breath, unable to control himself and completely giving himself to Bucky’s mercy.

Bucky looks up at Steve again before he wraps his mouth around him again, this time holding nothing back as he starts to bob his head at a truly punishing pace. Bucky steadies himself with a grip on Steve’s hip, the other hand coming down to fondle Steve’s balls, rolling them in his hand.

It’s all so good and wonderful that Steve doesn’t actually realize how close he is until it’s already too late. Bucky’s got Steve’s cock practically buried down his throat when Steve’s orgasm slams into him.

Bucky starts to splutter, come dribbling out of his mouth as he hastily pulls off. Steve’s trembling through his orgasm, cheeks pink with embarrassment as his cock continues to dribble out come. Since the serum, Steve’s noticed with a bit of chagrin that he comes a lot and a lot more intensely.

(He also can come multiple times without resting. He’s only tested it once, and gave up after orgasm number six). 

“Jesus, warn a guy,” Bucky says, still coughing and trying to catch his breath.

“‘M sorry,” Steve says, breathing heavily. “Kinda snuck up on me.”

“You’re telling me,” Bucky says and he gets up and heads into the bathroom where Steve can hear the tap running.

Bucky comes out a moment later, wiping his wet mouth on the back of his hand. Steve has started to panic that Bucky is going to regret doing this as he comes down from his orgasm, but then Bucky’s shyly stepping into his space.

“Was this… was this okay?” Bucky says. “Sorry I didn’t really ask permission… I just… I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Believe me, it was more than okay,” Steve says. “Um, can I …?”

Steve gestures to Bucky’s crotch awkwardly, but Bucky just blushes. Steve narrows his eyes as he notices a small wet patch on Bucky’s tac pants. 

“I sort of… came when you did,” Bucky says, blushing deeper. 

“Fuck,” Steve says, pulling Bucky in and kissing him.

It’s more aggressive than Steve wanted their first kiss to be, but he can’t help himself. It takes Bucky a second to get with the program, but once he does, he coaxes Steve to slow down and eases them into something more sensual and easy.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” Steve says, breaking away and caressing Bucky’s face. 

Bucky gives him a strange look and then sighs. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“I think you know why, Buck,” Steve says. “Part of me never thought you could feel the same way. Then another part thought that it would be incredibly dangerous for us if you did.”

“You’re my favorite person, Stevie,” Bucky says quietly. “How could I not love you?”

Steve smiles shyly and leans in to kiss Bucky softly. 

“You really could have died today, you know,” Bucky says, voice quiet. 

“That’s why I have you. Always watching my six,” Steve says, trying to keep it light, though his mind flashes the moment Bucky sniped a man about to take Steve out for good. 

“Promise me you’re going to be more careful,” Bucky says, looking at Steve with pleading eyes. “I can’t… I can’t lose you.”

“I promise,” Steve says, sealing it with a kiss. 

“I have to ask,” Bucky says when he pulls away. “You and Carter…”

“Nothing’s going on there,” Steve says. 

“I just thought… when she came into the bar that night… the way she looked at you… and that dress…” Bucky says slowly, getting quieter as he goes. 

“Nope,” Steve says. “I’ve only ever had eyes for you, doll.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes at the cheesy comment, but Steve can tell he’s also blushing. 

“Should we get cleaned up?” Steve says, using his thumb to rub at a smear of dirt at Bucky’s temple. “I think I’d like to return the favor in the shower, if you’re going to be up for it.”

“I think I could be persuaded,” Bucky says and then pulls a giggling Steve into the tiny bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> *fans self*  
sometimes you just have to write a quick porn without plot fic to get it out of your system  
I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> drop a comment if you have fic ideas or just want to say hi :)


End file.
